Welcome Back Wanda
by Red Witch
Summary: Set right after 'The Toad, the Witch and the Wardrobe' ends, the Brotherhood wonder how best to welcome back Wanda among other things.


**Todd accidentally ate the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well I loved 'The Toad, the Witch and the Wardrobe'! This fic picks up right after the episode ends. **

**Welcome Back, Wanda**

Pietro sighed with relief as he left Todd with Wanda. "Well you lucked out there," Lance snickered as he snuck up behind Pietro. "Just think, if Toad wasn't so insanely infatuated with you sister you'd be in real trouble."

"Listen Lance," Pietro hissed. "If you think for one moment you're gonna tell Wanda what happened…"

"Don't worry," Lance told him. "As much as I'd love to see her kick your butt around I'm not stupid. Knowing her she'd probably destroy the entire house. Not to mention any chance of us getting into Magneto's gang. Besides, it'll blow up in your face sooner or later without my help."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Pietro snapped. "Well I think I'll make a snack for her. I want her to feel at home here."

"You mean you don't want her to remember she's ticked off at you," Lance pointed out. 

"Well no sense in taking any chances," Pietro gulped as he zipped off into the kitchen. 

Lance chuckled lightly. He went into the living room where Todd and Wanda were. "Hey," He waved.

"Hi," Wanda nodded. It was odd to see her acting, well _normal _for once. All her rage and anger had been obliterated. "I thought you guys were supposed to clean this place. It looks just as bad as it did the last time!" 

"Yeah well your brother ain't exactly helpful in that department," Todd told her. 

"I can believe it," Wanda said reaching for the box. "I'd better take these upstairs."

"Do you want me to carry them for you Poopsie?" Todd asked. 

"No Toad I can handle this," She sighed. 

"Really," Todd grabbed the box. "It's no trouble!"

"No I'll take it Toad," Wanda held onto the box.

"No really," Todd tried to pull it out of her hands. "I want to do it for you!"

"I can do it myself!" Wanda snapped.

"I want to do it for you!"

"I want you to let go!" 

"But you need to rest after your ordeal Sweetums," Todd told her.

"What I need is for you to back off!" Wanda shouted, throwing a hexbolt at him. It sent him and the box straight into the wall scattering the contents.

"I'll pick it up," Todd said weakly. "No problem Snookums!" 

Wanda let out a frustrated yell. "Get him out of here!" She snarled at Lance. 

"Come on Toad," Lance yanked him by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen. "Let's give your bruises a chance to heal and leave Wanda alone." 

Pietro was making several sandwiches. "Hey Pietro can I have some of those?" Fred asked.

"Whatever Wanda doesn't want," Pietro shrugged. 

"Oh great," Lance grumbled. "Now we're reduced to eating scraps and leftovers from her Royal Witchiness!"

"Watch it Alvers!" Pietro growled. 

"No you watch it Pietro," Lance snarled. "I'm sick of you pretending to be lord of the manor! When are we gonna see some action? Or are you going to just hide in the closet again when things get tough?"

"Oh you want action?" Pietro growled. "I'll show you some action Avalanche!"

"Bring it on?" Lance started to shake the house.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out!" Todd hopped between them. "This is a happy occasion! Wanda's finally home! Let's not spoil it with arguing and stuff. Look at it this way, Lance with Wanda here we can start winning more battles! And Pietro, ain't you happy your sister ain't mad at you no more?" 

"Yeah well," Pietro backed down. 

"You have a point Toad," Lance grumbled.

"There now, let's all shake hands and be friends," Todd put his arms around the both of them. "We're all one big happy family here at the Brotherhood house. And maybe one day we'll be a real family." He got a dreamy look in his eye and started to hum the wedding march.

Both Lance and Pietro looked at each other then shoved Todd against the wall. "Yeah well Frog Breath here has a point," Pietro said. "With Wanda here the odds are in our favor in the next battle with the X-Geeks." 

"Yeah we should really make her feel more welcome," Fred agreed. 

"So what do you want us to do?" Lance asked. "Throw her a welcome home party?"

"Ooh! That's great!" Todd hopped up and down. "We could have cake and music and…"

"I am not baking a cake!" Fred huffed. "Since nobody appreciates my cooking anyway!"

"Oh for crying out loud," Pietro groaned.

"Hey it's your fault," Todd pointed out. "Freddy here slaved over a hot stove for you and all you do is criticize!"

"He made a sandwich!" Pietro snapped. "How hard could that be? Oh I forgot this is Blob we are talking about!"

"Very funny Pietro," Fred snapped. "Just for that you're not getting any dessert tonight!" 

"Will you guys knock it off!" Lance groaned. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Yeah we should be talking about more important things," Todd said. "Like making Wanda happy! And finding out a way to win her love! Hey what if I baked the cake!"

"Oh yeah," Pietro rolled his eyes. "Give her food poisoning. That will win her over." 

"Come on guys you gotta help me!" Todd said. "I just wanna win her love! What's a guy gotta do to prove himself?" 

"Well for one thing you should take some showers more often," Fred pointed out. "I may not know much about girls but I do know they like guys who are clean." 

"Oh man, you're right!" Todd groaned. "The things a guy's gotta do for his woman!" 

"Hah!" Lance grunted. "Listen Toad take it from me, she ain't worth it. No girl is. Trust me. I know."

"Here we go again," Fred groaned. 

"You give your heart to her," Lance said bitterly. "You give her anything she desires and then some. You throw away your dignity and your friends for her and what does it get you? You wanna know what it gets you? A big fat piece of nothing! That's what it gets you!" 

"Well I see Lance is having sour grapes for lunch," Pietro snickered. 

"No matter what you do," Lance muttered as he sat down. "No matter how nice you are, it doesn't matter. They never appreciate it. If things aren't just perfect for her then it's all your fault! I loved her! I loved her more than anyone else in the world but did that make her happy? Nooooooo!" 

"Oh wonderful," Pietro grumbled. "Oh yeah Wanda's really gonna wanna hang out here. Who wouldn't want to hang out with an insane frog boy, a depressed earthquake maker and a giant human garbage disposal? I guess it's up to me to make her feel at home."

"What are you gonna do?" Fred asked. "Hide in the closet again?"

"No," Pietro blinked. "I am her brother. It's up to me to try to make her feel happy and welcome. To show her that I love her and support her."

"**_PIETRO!_**" Wanda's chilling scream echoed through the house.

"Because if I don't she'll kill me," Pietro gulped nervously. 

"PIETRO!" Wanda stormed in. "What did you do to my room?"

"Your room?" Pietro gulped.

"Yes dear brother," Wanda growled. "My room. Where I sleep. What did you do to it?" 

"Uh…I uh…I can explain," Pietro blinked. "Uh…actually…Toad did it!"

"What?" Todd yelped.

"Nice try Pietro," Wanda growled grabbing his shirt. "One, Toad would not leave my room that neat. Two, Toad would not put pictures of you everywhere. And finally Toad wouldn't dare convert my bedroom into a walk in closet!" 

"She's got you there Quickie," Todd laughed. 

"Well uh…I didn't think you were coming back for a while and I thought well since there was all that extra room…" Pietro managed to escape her grip. 

"In other words you took my things just like you always do!" Wanda snarled. "You selfish little brat!" 

"Now Wanda," Pietro gulped. "Let's talk this over! You're my sister and I love you! And I'm you're brother and you love me! Remember?"

"I remember all the times you played with my toys and broke them!" Wanda screamed. "Remember what I told you I'd do if you didn't quit it?" 

"Come on Wanda!" Pietro yelped. "We're family remember? Happy, loving family?"

"Since when?" She snapped as she started chasing him around. "This is my dollhouse all over again!" 

"What did he do to your dollhouse?" Todd asked.

"That's not important," Pietro said. "It was such a long time ago and…"

"He converted it into a garage for his stupid toy cars!" Wanda howled. 

"Well they needed the room!" Pietro snapped. Then he noticed that objects were starting to fly around the room. "Uh oh. Wrong thing to say!" 

Pietro ran upstairs. "Come back and fight like a man you coward!" Wanda screamed as the house shook. She followed him.

"Oh I gotta see this!" Todd howled and hopped after him. 

"Do you wanna go up and watch?" Fred asked Lance.

"What's the point?" Lance groaned. "We know what's gonna happen. She's gonna kick his butt. Women. They always win in the end. I gotta get out of here!" He stormed out. 

"Well let's recap," Fred sighed as he picked up a sandwich. "Toad is fawning over Wanda. Wanda is annoyed with Toad. Wanda is also mad at Pietro and is beating the stuffing out of him. Lance is moping over Kitty and I'm in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Just another typical day in the Brotherhood house." 

"WANDA NO! NOT THE MAKEUP! ANYTHING BUT THE MAKEUP!" Pietro screamed as loud crashes were heard upstairs. 

"All right!" Todd cheered. "Get him Babycakes!" 

"DON'T CALL ME BABYCAKES!" Wanda screamed. More screams and crashes were heard. 

"Things are back to normal all right," Fred bit into the sandwich. 


End file.
